The Gods Pay a Visit
by MiraculousDemiHunters
Summary: Will was having a normal day until the Gods of Olympus decided to pay Camp Half-Blood a visit to go against Zeus after he attempts to close Olympus again. All he wanted was to go back in time and let Kayla take the rest of her shift while he slept and avoided the gods' craziness. Takes place after The Hidden Oracle, minor TOA spoilers. Solangelo and Percabeth. Cover by Viria.


**A/N** **Hello my lovelies! I seriously cannot keep a username, don't kill me. In other news, I've read the Mortal Instruments finally and it's great. Anyway, yes, I know, you're probably screaming "Why the heck are you writing another fanfiction when you haven't updated your other fics in forever" well oops sorry I have no excuse. School started up back in August and my teachers feel like giving us a lot of work will help us succeed in life. Maybe it will, who knows. Anyway, enjoy this little fun one-shot.**

* * *

It all started when Will was trying to do something nice.

He was helping Miranda Gardener. She had fallen off the roof of the Demeter cabin while fixing up some vines and weeds, and had broken her leg. Kayla was on duty, but she was exhausted and clearly ready to pass out.

So Will decided to take over her shift and let her rest.

Nice, right?

Well, apparently the Fates didn't think so because the day took a weird turn after Miranda fell asleep.

Will was just innocently tending to the infirmary flowers (they were awfully filled with weeds) when a god walked in.

Like, an actual god.

Poseidon, the God of the Seas, walked into the infirmary and sat down on one of the tables. As if that was the most normal thing in the world.

Will's jaw was pretty much on the ground.

"Uh, um, Lord Poseidon?"

He waved his hand.

"Poseidon is fine. I don't want to feel like a lord right now, especially with Zeus acting like the king of the idiots."

Poseidon proceeded to start swinging his legs and humming a catchy tune.

"Erm, not like we don't want you here," Will started, getting over his initial shock, "but don't you have better things to do? Like, _godly_ things?"

Poseidon shook his head.

"No, sadly there are no mortals to smite today."

Will looked genuinely horrified, and the Sea God just laughed.

"Kidding kidding. Zeus, that drama queen, has had some "weird feeling of stirrings", and he wants to close down Olympus again. All of us gods know this is, excuse my crude way of putting this, total bull. He just wants an excuse to watch us and yell at us for slacking off on our duties. Honestly, he's so strung up about nothing. The only thing stirring is his stomach after that powder Hermes sneaked in one his of diet drinks," he snickered.

"But no worries, nothing is actually stirring. Being older than him, I would feel it more than he would. The only stirrings I feel are the remainders of that kelp diet Amphitrite is forcing me to go on." He grabbed his stomach and frowned.

"Um, okay." Will looked flustered, he was really not expecting that response.

Poseidon, oblivious to his stare, continued swinging his legs and took up to whistling.

Before he could do anything, the God of the Underworld stormed in and sat down next to his brother, crossing his arms and looking angry.

Will's mouth was wide open in shock. It was against the law for gods to visit their kids, and now there were two major gods there.

"Uh, um, er," Will stuttered.

"You too?" Poseidon looked at him brother and poked him in the arm.

Hades slapped his hand away and nodded his head.

"I can't believe he tried to close down Olympus again. And this time he was going to force me to be there too! This should not involve me. Usually I wouldn't care, but I need to be here to show I am completely against Zeus."

"Um, are there any more gods likely to show up here?" Will asked.

"Yeah, pretty much the rest of the council except Ares, that goodie goodie." Poseidon shook his head.

"Even Hera?"

"Yep," he answered. "She was way against him during the Giant War. Now that the rest of the gods are with her, she's sure to be here. Not the first time she's gone against her husband and dragged us with her," he grumbled.

It was then that Athena walked in and took a seat far away from Poseidon and crossed her legs elegantly.

Will couldn't take it anymore.

He passed out from the shock.

He woke up three minutes later to see Athena closer to Poseidon and ranting about Zeus.

"—such a stick in the mud! I am the wisdom goddess, even I know that there is nothing stirring! I cannot believe that idiot stayed. "War God". Hm. More like "Zeus's lapdog."

Will left his patient asleep on the bed and left to go tell the camp.

He was really starting to wish he had let Kayla take this one.

 **• • •**

"What do you mean there are three gods in the infirmary!?" Nico yelled in his face when Will approached him.

"Exactly what I said. Your dad, along with Poseidon and Athena."

"And you just left them alone!? They've probably killed each other by now!"

Will shrugged. "Sounds like a them problem."

"Who even says that anymore?"

"Your amazing boyfriend," Will flashed a bright smile.

"Amazing boyfriend? Where? I all see is you and it can't be you."

Will's mouth dropped to the ground.

"Hey! I am plenty amazing, so great that even the sun can't handle me—"

Nico laughed and shook his head. "You sound like Apollo. And aren't you technically the sun . . . ?" Nico trailed off when he saw the annoyed look on Will's face. "Right . . . Well, let's go tell Chiron."

He took Will's hand and kissed him quickly before walking towards the big house. Even as he did, he saw the smile on Will's face, even brighter than the sun.

 **• • •**

To say that they were completely surprised and shocked at Chiron's reaction was an understatement. They expected him to be surprised, maybe even the least bit shocked.

He was not.

"I felt their presence the moment Poseidon arrived. I'm sure Percy has felt his father's arrival as well."

Nico swears this guy can see into the future because at that exact moment, Percy walked in, his hair wild (even more so than usual) and his face flushed.

"Um, is it just me or does anyone else feel like something powerful is near?"

Nico just really wanted to know what Percy was doing before he left because he was blushing like crazy and had a stupid grin on his face. If his hair was anything to go by, Nico could've guessed.

"Wait wait," Will said, holding out his hands, "if this is true, why can't you feel Hades?"

Nico shrugged. "I would've sensed death, and it always feels like death wherever I'm at. Now that I think about it, I can kind of sense multiple godly beings around?"

"Multiple!? Well Poseidon did say there would be more!" Will practically jumped out of his seat to rush back to the infirmary.

Nico huffed and followed him there.

About halfway there Nico ran full force into someone.

He stumbled backwards to see Annabeth sitting on the ground.

"Ow!"

Nico fought down a smile. He had finally won against the daughter of Athena, even if he had just bumped into her.

"Sorry."

He supposed it didn't look to sincere from the half grin on his face.

Percy lent a hand and helped her up, even though they all knew she didn't need it.

She brushed herself off and looked expectantly at Percy.

"Where are you going? You just leave in the middle of—you just leave saying you sensed some gods. What's going on? I swear I can feel Athena nearby, but that's impossible."

Nico exchanged a look with Will.

"Well," Will started, "maybe not so impossible. Come on."

Somewhere during the conversation Chiron had joined them, and the five of the headed towards the infirmary.

 **• • •**

When they showed up, there were way more gods there.

Demeter, Hera, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Hermes were all sitting on tables talking to each other.

"—Apollo alright? He's with that boy and his dragon but—"

"—Hephaestus is working in his forges, he was never one for talking anyway —"

"—Who knows where Dionysus is? Probably terrorizing mortals—"

"—Hestia is in the fire by the cabins, even she disagrees with Zeus—"

Chiron cleared his throat.

Poseidon was the first to look up, his face breaking into a grin, much like Percy's. In fact, with his swinging legs and humming, he looked like an older version of Percy.

Annabeth blushed at the thought.

"Brother! Join us!"

Annabeth choked on air.

She really kept forgetting that Chiron was a son of Kronos.

Chiron smiled timidly.

"I am fine here, Poseidon. I would ask what you all are doing here, but I'm afraid I already know."

Hermes grinned.

"So we can stay?"

"As long as you don't cause any havoc, I don't see why not."

Hermes whooped and saluted him.

"This is why you were always my favorite uncle."

This time Percy choked.

Everyone looked at him.

"Sorry, I just forget we're all related sometimes." He rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Yeah, we're all family!" Poseidon smiled kindly at his son. "Hermes is your cousin, I'm Annabeth's great uncle, why, you're her uncle!"

Annabeth really wished he hadn't said that.

"Um, yeah. Cool. I really didn't need to know that." Percy looked slightly sick.

Hermes' phone went off and he held up a hand to silence everyone.

"Hm? Oh. It's you. You what? No way. So you admit it? Now, Father let's not do this. Just say the words and—" his face pale. "If we don't come back you'll what? I don't think Hades would take lightly to his skinning. If anything, you should skin Ares. He's quite annoying—"

"Oh, give me that!" Artemis snatched the phone out of his hand.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can we all go back to our duties now? As fun as being around the council is, I have some hunters to mentor. We can? Sweet. Ew, that sounded like my younger brother. YOUNGER, yes I said. Uh huh, just don't do this again. We do have some celestial bronze nets lying around . . . Too soon? Alright, goodbye father."

She pressed the screen but it didn't end the call.

She huffed and threw it back at Hermes. "Technology isn't necessary in the wild.

She waved her hand and slipped off the table as Hermes slid his phone in his pocket an smiled.

"Zeus admitted to his mistakes and says we can all go back to our normal duties. That is all."

The gods cheered and slowly filed out of the room. Poseidon sent Percy a thumbs up, and Athena smiled at Annabeth. Hades just kinda lingered weirdly and disappeared into darkness. Chiron was escorting them out. Will wasn't really sure why They didn't just do their godly thing and teleport, but whatever.

The four demigods looked at each other.

"What just happened?" Nico asked.

"Who knows? The gods are insane," Annabeth answered with a shrug.

All of a sudden, the girl on the bed sat up with a loud gasp.

They all jumped in shock. They had forgotten she was there.

"I just had the craziest dream," Miranda said. "There were gods and they were talking and sitting on tables and then they left, it was crazy."

They all blinked.

"Um, yeah, crazy. Ha ha, you can go back to your cabin now, Miranda, the nectar healed your leg right up. But don't put too much strain on it or you'll be back here before you know it." Will said.

Miranda nodded and left, mumbling about her dream.

They all shook their heads.

"That . . ." Percy started.

"Was absolutely insane," Annabeth finished.

"So do we tell people about this?"

"Yeah Will. We just walk into camp and start talking about how a bunch of gods showed up at camp and no one saw them, and they'll totally believe us."

"Maybe not us," he shot Nico a glare, "but they'll believe Chiron."

"I'm sure he'll tell them."

"Nico di Angelo if you don't stop being sarcastic . . ."

"What? You gonna put me on bed rest?"

"Oh, I'll do something alright. No more sitting at my table during dinner, not that you should anyway . . ."

The two walked out together, bickering as usual.

Annabeth and Percy shared a smile before walking out themselves.

That sure was a crazy day.


End file.
